A Romantic Night
by Kingcoleiv
Summary: A Mysterious blood elf and a clever Draenei find themselves in love and into the world of romance. Rated M for a reason, First Lemon. ONE SHOT


A Romantic Night

**A Romantic Night.**

Hello, Nice to see you people again, hope you enjoyed what is so far of my stories on this website. I wish you luck on all your Writings and other projects.

First lemon so cut me some slack :)

Exaratoz is my kick-ass friend, he has influenced me to write stories and kept me going, he is a RP freak like me, we play Games together and all that crap.

Exaratoz, your kick ass!

Copyright: I do not own World of Warcraft.. blah blah blah.

Rating: M for a reason, if you're not 17 or older don't read this.

Caution: Alliance / Horde Fun here.

Btw, Blood elves are not gay!

Characters in this fan fiction below.

Name: Iskar

Sex: Male

Race: Blood Elf

Age: 24 (Human Years)

Hair color: blondish short.

Height: 6 foot 4

Weight: A little under average.

Name: Kaleena

Sex: Female

Race: Draenei

Age: 23 (Human Years)

Hair color: Darkish Medium length.

Height: 6 foot 9

Weight: Average

Show tim-

Exaratoz: You never write stuff for kids do you?  
Kingcoleiv: …. I can.

Exaratoz: Suuure.

Iskar: Can we get this over with?

Kingcoleiv: Sure thing crybaby.

Iskar: …..

Kaleena: Can I say someth-

Show time!

The Club.

Iskar and Kaleena are sitting together at the counter waiting for their drinks, Iskar getting

a Captain Kurzen, and Kaleena getting a glass of White Wine.

Iskar looks over at Kaleena and says, "So, how have been things at home?"

Kaleena smiles and says, "Good, you?"

Iskar says, "Oh, me? Erhm, Okay I guess.

The bartender, known as Jack walks up to the two and hand them their drinks and says happily, "Enjoy."

Iskar kindly grabs his drink and says, "Thank you kind sir."

Kaleena grabs her glass and says, "Thank you very much."

Bartender Jack nods and says, "Since you two look so adorable, their on the house."

Iskar giggles and says, "I think so too."

Kaleena looks at Iskar and smiles, looks back at her glass and slowly begins to drink it.

Iskar on the other hand, just starts guzzling his down like anyone else would do to a Captain Kurzen, one of the most Golden and Fresh beers you can buy.

Kaleena looks over at Iskar just guzzling down his drink, "You okay sweety?"

Iskar looks back at Kaleena and smiles and says drunk, "I Are fine, Are you fine?"

Kaleena giggles at Iskar's behavior and says, "I Are fine."

Iskar smiles and says, "Good. …hic!"

Iskar puts and arm around Kaleena with his beer in his other hand and says, "You're the coolest you know that?"

…Hic!

Kaleena blushes and says, "No, you're the coolest."

Iskar puts his hand on his chin and does an emotion like a light bulb just turned on, usually meaning he has something to say.

- - - - -

Exaratoz: I think everyone knows what that is…

Kingcoleiv: Shut up will ye?  
Exaratoz: Why?  
Kingcoleiv: I dun even know! ...hic!

- - - - -

Iskar looks at Kaleena and smiles while saying, "We're the coolest."

Kaleena smiles and says, "That sounds better."

Kaleena and Iskar look at each other and blush.

Iskar breaks the silence by saying, "Your pretty."

Kaleena blushes and giggles, "And your drunk."

- - - - -

Kingcoleiv: Pwn3d!

Iskar: Not cool.

Exaratoz: You're not cool.

Iskar: I know your not.

Kingcoleiv: Brace your self! Its coming!

- - - - -

Iskar smiles and nods in agreement, followed by putting both arms around Kaleena in a tight hug.

Kaleena puts her arms around Iskar and blushes when she feels Iskar rubbing Kaleena's back, "What are you doing?"

Iskar Giggles and looks at Kaleena, eye to eye, after a moment of Silence, Iskar presses his lips gently on Kaleena's.

- - - - -

Exaratoz: Grabs a pillow and covers his face

Kingcoleiv: Scared?

Exaratoz: More leik Scarred for life.

Kingcoleiv: I know your just joking….. right?

- - - - -

Kaleena's eyes pop open as she feels the sudden kiss from Iskar.

Kaleena confused grabs Iskar's shoulders and pushes him off of her while saying hastily, "What are you doing!"

- - - - -

Iskar: you bitch….

Kingcoleiv: Mwuauaahahahhaaha

- - - - -

Iskar smiles at her reaction and says with a sensual tone, "What seems to be the matter my Princess?"

Kaleena half shocked and half took by his words says, "No one ever called me something like that."

Iskar giggles and says, "Well, I thought you deserved that title… because you are truly a sight for sore eyes."

Kaleena blushes deeply and says, "Wow."

Iskar smiles as he gently pushes Kaleena up against the wall that was closest to the counter.

Kaleena slightly moans as she gets pushed against the wall and looks down at Iskar's Green eyes, as Iskar stares at Kaleena's Light blue eyes.

- - - - -

Exaratoz: Theres that word…

Kingcoleiv: Moan?  
Exaratoz: Twitch

Kingcoleiv: Evil Manical Laughter

- - - - -

Kaleena looks at Iskar and then around and says Embarrassed, "Uhm, Iskar?"

People in the bar are looking at the two just staring like birds looking at a window.

Iskar giggles and snaps his finger, making a flash occur and teleporting the two to Iskar's house.

Iskar Smiles as he picks Kaleena up and walks the two upstairs to his, well lets just say… Chambers.

Kaleena moans slightly as she jumps on Iskar's bed and beckons Iskar over.

Iskar growls playfully and rips his shirt off, showing his Muscles and chest, but also scars from the wars from before.

Kaleena purrs when she sees Iskar's Scars and muscles and says seductively, "Brave one aren't we?"

Iskar nods and jumps on the bed, but being careful not to touch Kaleena…. Yet.

Iskar hovers above kaleena, the two locking eyes as their heart beats race at the moment, their flame inside their eyes filling and blood rushing through their veins heat up every moment.

Kaleena meows as she does a playful claw emotion like a amused cat. Iskar follows her every movement, getting closer for the kill.

Iskar kneels his head to the side of Kaleena's and starts whispering in Kaleena's ear sexy thoughts and other sensual and arousing comments, such as "Be a good kitty…"

Kaleena moans slightly as Iskar starts to nibble on Kaleena's ear and roaming his hands on her sides, Iskar stops paying attention to her ear and goes in for the kill, he grabs her waist and presses his lips against her lips.

Kaleena puts her arms to work by starting to unbutton her shirt and her other hand rubbing through Iskar's hair. Iskar puts his hands to work by roaming her body with his right and starts to take off Kaleena's blue jeans with his left.

Iskar starts moving his tongue against Kaleena's teeth, as if he is asking for entrance, Kaleena opens her mouth as the two start tongue wrestling.

Kaleena grabs her shirt and throws it off, hitting the floor and exposing her ample breasts underneath her black moon cloth bra.

Kaleena lets out a smooth moan as she feels the sudden coldness of her shirt flying off and her chest and stomach almost nude. Iskar grins and starts to kiss and nibble on her neck and collar bone.

Kaleena puts her hands in Iskar's hair and starts rubbing while Iskar does his dirty work.

Iskar sits up, making Kaleena sit up too, he roams her back while he finds the snap to bra holding, Law and Order.

- - - - -

Kaleena: XD

Iskar: Lolz

Kingcoleiv: Had to think of something….

- - - - -

Kaleena purrs as Iskar finishes the last snap and takes off Kaleena's moon cloth bra.

Iskar throws the bra across the room, it reflects and hits him in the face with the metal snaps and then then the floor.

Kaleena almost bursts out laughing at what just happened, but is too concentrated on what Iskar is going to do. Iskar giggles and pushes her gently down onto the bed again, and lowers his kissing and nibbling to her ample breasts and cleavage.

The Blueish nipples kinda freak Iskar out at first, but he lowers his head to her left breast and licks just the tip of Kaleena's nipple, causing her to moan softly and rub Iskar's hair more.

Kaleena looks at Iskar and bites her lower lip as she moans, "Ohh.. your doing good baby.." Iskar takes that as a compliment and starts to bite and nibble on her nipple, earning moans from Kaleena to ensure, he is doing a good job indeed.

His hands free, Iskar takes his right hand and cups Kaleena's right breast and starts to stimulate it by moving it around with his thumb. Kaleena squirms in pleasure as Iskar does his Dirty work.

Iskar gives her left nipple one last lick and then turns his head to give the right one the same treatment. Kaleena moans slightly as she starts to rub her own nipple as Iskar finishes the other.

After a while of this, Iskar and grins lowers his head even more, down to her stomach.

For giggles, Iskar put both of his hands on her stomach and put his mouth on her belly button and blew making Kaleena squirm and giggle, "Stop it! Tehee! Stop!"

Iskar stopped and laughed with her and then lowered his head down to her waist and her Purple silk panties. Iskar laughs with a grin as he lowers his teeth and bites the panties straight off, the panties snapping and hitting Iskar in the face make him grunt and giving Kaleena time to cover her lower area, "Don't look, it's horrible."

Iskar takes Kaleena's hands and remove them from her lower area and says, "You are the most beautiful thing ever, don't say your horrible." Kaleena blushes deeply and says sensually, "Iskar…"

Iskar puts a finger to Kaleena's mouth and says, "Shhh, I just want you to feel.."

Kaleena's eyes pop open as she feels Iskar's fingers rubbing against her moist clit, making her squirm with delight, "Ohhh…"

Kaleena runs her fingers through Iskar's hair as Iskar starts to lower his tongue to her clit making her shiver in pleasure. Iskar grins as he slides his long tongue in and out of her warm and moist clit making her moan and gasp, Kaleena wraps her legs around Iskar's neck and her hands gripping onto the bed sheets.

After a few minutes of countless licking, roaming and thrusting his tongue in and out, Kaleena moans somewhat loudly and grips onto the bed sheets tightly as she cums, sending her fluids in Iskar's mouth and some on the bed. Iskar thought it was like tea with A LOT of lemon juice.

Iskar looks up with a devilish grin when he sees Kaleena barely moving, stunned full of intense pleasure. Kaleena looks down at Iskar, seeing her own liquids drip from his mouth, Iskar scoots up till he and she are eye to eye and Iskar and Kaleena smack lips and start kissing, Iskar moving his tongue in her mouth letting her taste herself.

Iskar grins and says sensually, "Shh shh… relax…" Kaleena stops gripping the sheets and takes a breath and cools down, she looks up at her lover and they both kiss one last time and then Iskar starts lowering his head again. Kaleena, now thinking what is he going to do, but gets a good idea when starts to massage her bottom.

- - - - -

Exaratoz: I'm not reading anymore.

Kingcoleiv: I don't blame you.

Kaleena: …..

- - - - -

Kaleena looks down at Iskar and whimpers, "Iskar.." Iskar just looks up at her and says smoothly, "Relax…" Kaleena tries to relax as much as possible. Iskar starts planting kisses on her soft cheeks and getting closer to the center. Kaleena Lays back and somewhat holds her legs up, Iskar takes this as a welcoming Gesture and starts to lick around the crack, slowly spreading her cheeks.

Kaleena whimpers softly as she feels Iskar's hands Roaming her thighs and behind and his tongue getting closer to the point. Iskar gets to the 'point' and starts licking around it, making Kaleena almost instantly groan, "Erhm."

Iskar looks up and says with care, "Are you alright my dear?" Kaleena looks down at him and nods, "Yea.. keep going.." Iskar nods and starts to tongue her quicker and starts to penetrate her with his tongue making her grasp on the sheets, but starts to relax.

Kaleena grabs her legs and begins to moan as Iskar's tongue goes in and out, Kaleena uses her right hand to fiddle with her Clit while Iskar does his truly Dirty work. Iskar gives her tight hole a nice last lick and climbs back on the bed to hover above Kaleena

Kaleena looks up at her lover and the two start to kiss once again, making sure the flame inside both of them is still active. Iskar grabs his belt buckle and with one good swing of his hand, he snaps the belt buckle and the entire belt falls onto the bed, soon enough slipping off of it and onto the floor.

- - - - -

Exaratoz: … Show off…

Iskar: What I do best :3

Kingcoleiv: anyways, I would brace your self kaleena.

- - - - -

Iskar grabs the sides of his pants and they slide off to hit the floor and to show his Red boxers that says I like to party. Kaleena looks at the boxers and looks away sort of blushing, apparently all the blood in Iskar's head went… down there.

Iskar grins slightly as he rips his boxers off and now, he was just as bare as the lover below him. Iskar has his right hand holding him up, his left hands on Kaleena's side and both of his legs basicly on their knees.

Kaleena has her knees up, both her hands on Iskar's back and her hair scattered across the bed. Kaleena looks up at her lover and begins to worry, "Iskar.." Iskar looks down at his lover and tries to calm her down, "Don't worry my love, everything will be okay."

Kaleena bites her lower lip and nods, followed by pressing her lips on Iskar's to make sure everything will be okay and safe. Iskar bites his lower lip and readies himself at her entrance. After a few deep breaths, Iskar slowly begins to slide into Kaleena, slowly going in a inch or two at a time. Iskar's hands roam Kaleena's sides to help reduce any pain.

Kaleena's eyes pop open as she feels Iskar's hardened manhood slowly slide into her moist cavern, "Ohhh Iskar….. Iskar!" Kaleena and Iskar brace them selves as Iskar bites his lower lip and moans, "So tight…. So wonderful.."

Kaleena's smooth and thick liquids helps Iskar slide in and soon enough, the barrier is the problem. Kaleena grasps on Iskar's back tightly as Iskar's manhood begins to break her barrier, soon enough the moment comes and Kaleena screams as Iskar breaks her barrier completely and making the two moan in pain and pleasure.

Kaleena moans and groans as Iskar penetrates her even deeper, the flames inside both of their bodies exploding in pleasure and pain, Kaleena's tight walls making Iskar purr. Iskar stops and then slowly backs out, and then begins to go in again. Soon enough he starts to increase his pace making each thrust make kaleena moan and groan faster and faster.

Soon enough, both of their bodies are covered in sweat, their hair shaking in the air, Kaleena's breasts moving up and down from the deep and fast thrusts of Iskar, and both of them moaning eachother's name.

Kaleena moans and groans, "Oh.. god..! Faster!.. oooohhhh…" Iskar complies and starts to go as fast as possible, knowing a good idea in this situation, he stands on his knees and raises her lower body in the air so he can go even deeper into her glory hole.

Kaleena yells and screams in pleasure, "Thinkful…. Ooohohh aren't we! Oohh" Iskar can only nod as he increases his pace and depth. Kaleena looks up at Iskar and grunts as she starts to feel her Climax crawling nearer.

Iskar grunts and moans as he feels his rod constrict and his climax coming closer and closer. As their Climaxes get even closer, the two start to go even faster and more deeper making sure their bodies are going to their limits.

In a matter of seconds, Kaleena's eyes pop open as she feels her walls tighten around Iskar's rod and she can't hold it in much longer, she screams as her climax explodes and sends her liquid all over Iskar' rod, making him too climax making an explosion of cum between their lower regions.

Iskar screams Kaleena's name as Kaleena screams Iskar and the two fall to the bed, both their bodies drenched in sweat and their eyes a more light color, their lower regions slowly pounding in pain and aftermath pleasure.

Iskar and Kaleena hold eachother in their arms as sleep begins to take over the both of them. Kaleena takes a breath and moans, "I love you…" Iskar puts his left hand on her right cheek and looks into her eyes, "I love you more…"

The two's eyes close as they fall to sleep in their arms.

The End

Exaratoz: Wow.

Kaleena: Wow.

Iskar: Wow.

Kingcoleiv: …. Umm Wow?  
Exaratoz: Crazy…

Kaleena: indeed…

Iskar: Agreed.

Kingcoleiv: Lolwut

Well that's the end to this one.

R & R Pl0x

I hope ya enjoyed it and any positive criticism is accepted.

Flames will not be tolerated.

This Lemon is brought to you by: Derf Development.


End file.
